Transformers: Internet
by Rebelbot
Summary: A boy's world is turned upside down when he learns that his computer is a portal to another world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A robot ran through the corridors as shot exploded at his feet. Panting he made a sharp right turn and headed to closed door at the ended of the hall. He entered the code to open it and entered the room. He entered the lock code when the door closed and went to a nearby computer.

"I got to send this to Magnus," he said as he heard loud banging sound at the door.

He unspaced a disk, put it in, and started typing. At the same a 15 year boy also put a disk in and started typing as well. An explosion rocked the room the robot and damaged him and the computer system. As he recovered the computer screen started to glow and the boy's computer screen also started to glow as well. The boy backed away as the screen grew brighter until he was blinded by it. The light quickly vanished and the boy was able to see. What he saw made him gasp. Lying on his floor was human sized robot that appeared to be hurt for several places sparked. He was red and black and was simple built and was like a human but more robot like.

"Kevin, is everything okay up there?" A women voice asked giving name to the boy.

"Mom, you better come up here," Kevin called back as he went up to the robot.

A minute later his mother came and gasped at the robot as Kevin turned him on his back.

"Don't touch it, it might be dangerous," His mother said.

"But his hurt, mom, and I don't think his dangerous," Kevin said, "Can you get dad's tools for me."

"Okay," She said as she left.

A half an hour later the robot was lying on Kevin's bed with bandages, provided by his mother, around his injuries.

"Is he alright?" His mother asked.

Just as she said this a groan escaped from the robot. His optics flicked for a moment then became solid.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"You're at my house on Earth," Kevin answered.

"Earth?" He echoed.

"Yes, my name is Kevin and this is my mom," Kevin said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Hardcore," He answered as he tried to get up but his injuries stopped him.

"Take it easy, you're still hurt," Kevin said then asked, "Where do you come from?"

Hardcore explained about his kind, the Transformer, the war, the Decepticons, the Autobots, and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"What I don't get is how you got here," Kevin said.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Hardcore replied, "The last thing I remember is an explosion and then a bright light."

"The same thing happened to me," Kevin said, "Maybe they explosion you had made some kind of connection from your computer."

"Yes and maybe we can repeat it, not explosion any ways," Hardcore explained as he tried to get up but grunted in pain as he grabbed his sides.

"You should take it easy, your still hurt," Kevin's mom said.

"I guess your right," Hardcore said, "We can start once I heal."

"What do you guys eat?" Kevin asked.

"We eat what we call Energon," Hardcore said and took out a canister filled with purple stripes and showed the two humans.

"Well, we don't have Energon but maybe I can find a way to make more of it to feed you and your people," Kevin suggested as he took one of the stripes.

"You will," Hardcore said excitedly, "Thank you, that would be great,"

"It will take some time but I know I'll find a way," Kevin said, "I'll be in my lab down stairs if you need me."

He ran down stairs to start working on making more Energon for his new found friend.

"Well, I get more pillows and sheets for you and Kevin and get dinner started," Ms. Denns said. As she too left the room.

Later that day Mr. Denns came back from work that day.

"Honey, I'm home," He said as he took off his hat, jacket, and scarf.

"Welcome home dear," Ms. Denns replied from the Kitchen, "How was your day?"

"Hectic and yours," He said as he entered, "We got an unexpected gust from another world."

"Now your just playing me," Mr. Denns said.

"Don't believe me then go to Kevin's room and see for yourself," Ms. Denns said.

"I'll meet this worldly gust," Mr. Denns said shaking his head.

He went upstairs and was meet with a surprise when he entered his son's room. Still in Kevin's bed was Hardcore who was now reading a book from the nearby bookcase. When he noticed Mr. Denns he looked up from his book.

"Well, hello there, you must be Kevin's father, names Hardcore," Hardcore said extending his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mr. Denns said shaking his hand, "When my say we have a gust from another world she wasn't kidding."

"Yes it was by mistake," Hardcore said.

Before either of them can say anything Kevin came running in.

"Hey Hardcore, I think I got it," he said holding a jug of purple liquid, "Hey dad."

"Got what?" Mr. Denns asked.

"Energon, Dad, It's the food Hardcore's people eat," Kevin explained, "Here Hardcore."

Hardcore took the jug and took a zip of it.

"I think you got it," Hardcore said as he drank more of the Energon.

"That's great now I can make more and we can get it to the others," Kevin said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Denns called up.

"Be right down Mom," Kevin called back then asked, "Are you going to be alright up here Hardcore?"

"Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine," Hardcore said, "Go eat you energon."

With a nod Kevin left the room followed by his father. The Denns ate their dinner and went to bed later. Kevin got a sleeping bag and a pillow from closet since Hardcore was still using his bed. As Kevin was setting sleeping bag Hardcore was looking at him.

"Thank you," Hardcore said after few minutes.

"Huh," was all Kevin could say as he looked up at Hardcore.

"For your kindness," Hardcore explained, "I don't know how I could ever repay for the kindness and help you gave."

"Don't sweat it," Kevin said, "You were injured and in need for help so don't worry about." 

Kevin tucked himself in and said goodnight to Hardcore before going to sleep. Hardcore remained awake still deep in thought about what happened and how he got here before he too fell asleep. The next morning Kevin woke to see that Hardcore was out of bed and working at his computer.

"Isn't it a little early to start working," Kevin said as he walked over to the computer desk and picked up the nearby clock.

"Sorry about that but I was hoping on getting a good start on the portal thing," Hardcore explained, "Anyways do you remember what you did yesterday."

"Well, I put a CD Rom of a new game I got into the computer and started typing the required codes to it," Kevin said as he went to get it, "Maybe it's still in there."

He opened the CD holder and picked up the CD Rom inside.

"It's still warm," He added as he handed the CD to Hardcore who looked at for a while.

"My guess is that when we put our CDs in and when the explosion happened created some kind of portal," Hardcore said, "Let's see if it still works."

He put the CD back into the holder and closed it. When it closed the computer screen started to glow and crackle. Suddenly a blinding light erupted from the screen and engulfed the two friends. When the light disappeared the two were gone leaving the room empty. Kevin open his eyes to metal room and slowly got up as he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, "This is not my room."

He heard a groan from his left and he saw Hardcore laying a few feet away. He shuck Hardcore as he tried to wake him up. Hardcore slowly got up.

"Hey we're back in my world," Hardcore said when he looked around, "Well, in my lab anyway."

"So this is your world," Kevin said.

"The portal must have been encoded with in the CD Rom itself," Hardcore said.

"Well since we are here we can look around," Kevin said.

"We must be careful the Decepticon can still be nearby," Hardcore said.

"I guess your right," Kevin said remembering what Hardcore said about the Decepticons.

"Let me just check if my computer still works and then we can go regroup we my friends," Hardcore said as he went to his computer.

When he saw that it still worked Hardcore and Kevin left the lab to find the other Autobots.


	4. Chapter 4

Hardcore and Kevin ran across the metal surface as they race against time. Hardcore stopped at a corner as Kevin catch up to him before looking around it for any signs of the Decepticons.

"How much farther?" Kevin said breaking the silence.

"We're not far," Hardcore said, "Just around this corner and a yard ahead."

Seeing no Decepticons he raced forward with Kevin in tow. Half way across Hardcore heard footsteps and quickly tackled Kevin into a nearby abandon building.

"Shhhhh," Hardcore said to Kevin before listening for the footstep.

Who ever it is was in a big rash. As the footstep became louder it was then that Hardcore heard the familiar sound of jet engines. It was then that Hardcore that the footsteps belonged to a fellow Autobot being chased by Seekers. Just as the footsteps came in front of the building Hardcore reached out and grabbed the mech and pulled him while putting his hand around the mech's mouth to keep him quiet. The three kept quiet until the Seekers passed over them and could not be heard any more. They all let out a sigh of relief as Hardcore removed his hand from the mech's mouth.

"Thanks a lot I owe…" The mech stopped mid sentence when he saw that it was Hardcore, "Hardcore?"

"Yep, it's me, Junkyard," Hardcore said giving name to the short heavily built mech.

"I can't believe, it's really you," Junkyard said as he almost tackled Hardcore, "We thought you were dead when you didn't answer your com."

"As you can plainly see I'm still alive thanks to Kevin," Hardcore said.

"Kevin?" Junkyard echoed.

"This human here," Hardcore said pointing to Kevin, "An explosion accorded in my lab creating a portal to his world and is willing to make energon for us."

"You can acutely make energon?" Junkyard asked intrigued.

"Yeah, but I have to be in my lab in my world in order to make it," Kevin explain shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"This is great we got to tell to Magnus about this," Junkyard said excitedly.

"Magnus?" Kevin echoed, "You mean the leader of the Autobots?"

"Yes, he became leader when Optimus was captured by the Decepticons," Hardcore explained, "That was two vorns ago."

"Enough talk, let's get back to the base," Junkyard said getting up.

"That is we were heading to," Hardcore said as he and Kevin followed him out of the building and towards another abandon building. Junkyard typed in the access code once the reached it to open a door to the Autobots secret base. When the door opened they raced inside and quickly closed the door behind them. Kevin could see that the base had suffered major damage and looked as if it was going to crumble.

"As you our have been waging war against the Decepticon," Hardcore said, "And this war have been going on for vorns and had devastating consequences."

"The war had drained most of the energon from our home world of Cybertron and the Decepticons had already started gathering the rest," Hardcore continued, "As a result my people, the Autobot, are suffering and in need of energon fast before we are wiped out forever."

"But with your help making it for us we will finally have the energon need to rebuild ourselves and defeat the Decepticons once and for all," Junkyard added as they reached another door.

Junkyard knocked hard on the door the echoed through the hall. A voice can be heard from the other side asking who it was and for a code.

"Name: Junkyard, Code: 38888902," Junkyard said.

"Name: Hardcore, Code: 56778966," Hardcore said before adding, "And guest."

They could hear locks' being turned before the door was open revealing a slime red and blue mech.

"Thank Primus that it's only," The mech said as he let them, "For a moment there I thought it was the Decepticons."

"No need to worry," Hardcore said, "Where is Magnus?"

"In his office," The mech said, "But right now his talking to Prowl."

Before the mech could ask them why Hardcore, Junkyard, and Kevin were already heading towards Magnus' office to tell him the discovery they had.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think we can keep this up Magnus," Prowl said, "We're low on energon AND men."

"And if we don't do any thing now there'll be nothing left," Ultra Magnus added, "The Decepticons are winning this war and soon nothing will stop." 

A knock came at his door just then.

"Come in," Magnus said with a sigh.

The door opened and Hardcore, along with Junkyard and Kevin, came in.

"Hardcore, I'm glad to see you're alright," Magnus said.

"We heard you were dead," Prowl added.

"As you can see I'm alive and kicking," Hardcore said, "But the reason I'm here is that I discovered a new world."

"Kevin here," Hardcore continued, "Had agreed to make energon for us."

"Is this true?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes I already perfected the technique of energon making back in my lab at home," Kevin said.

"I see," Magnus said, "Do you have any with you?"

"Not at the moment but I can make more," Kevin said.

"What I want to know is how this came to be?" Prowl asked.

"Well, when I was chased into my lab by some Decepticons an explosion accrued that some how created a kind of portal between our world and Kevin's," Hardcore explained, "Luckily the portal some how got encoded into mine and Kevin's CDs meaning we can go to each others world."

"Kevin, from now on you will supply the Autobots with the energon needed," Magnus said, "Are you up to it?"

"You can count on me, sir," Kevin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hardcore and Kevin raced back to the lab in order to get back Kevin's world. Junkyard came along to help and hoping to visit another world. When they reached the lab Hardcore began to make the preparation to travel.

"Alright let see if it still works," Hardcore said.

"If it still works?" Kevin said.

"The computer may work but its still may be damage due to the explosion," Hardcore said as he accessed the CD and typed in the code, "Keep your fingers crossed."

At first the computer did do anything.

"Are you sure you put right code in?" Junkyard began to say as the computer screen finally started to glow and engulf the trio and teleport them to Kevin's room.

"You were saying Junkyard," Hardcore said.

"Kevin, is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Denns asked from outside his room.

"Mom you never going to believe this but I just visited Hardcore's home world of Cybertron," Kevin said as he yanked the door.

"You went to Cybertron?" Mrs. Denns asked.

"Yes we were testing the portal when we were sucked in it and ended up in my world," Hardcore explained.

"And guess what mom?" Kevin said, "Magnus, their leader had put me in charge of making energon for them."

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Mrs. Denns asked, "It sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry he got us," Junkyard said proudly, "We will make sure nothing will happen to him."

"Mom, this is Junkyard," Kevin said, "He is an Autobot too."

"Well hello Junkyard," Mrs. Denns said.

"I'll be done in my lab making energon if you need me," Kevin said as he raced out of his room.

"What about breakfast, Kevin?" Mom asked.

"You can send to me," Kevin answered.

"Can I help you cook?" Hardcore asked, "I always wanted to know what your people eat and how it is prepare."

"Help around the kitchen is always good," Mrs. Denns said.

"I'll help too," Junkyard offered as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kevin, can I come in?" Hardcore asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure come in," Kevin said.

When Hardcore entered the room he was greeted by tracks of tubing, beakers, and scientific stuff. Kevin was seated at one of the tables pouring some substance into a beaker.

"Hey, Kevin, I brought your dinner," Hardcore said.

"Thanks, just set it on the table next to me," Kevin said without looking.

"You should get some rest, Kevin, it's late," Hardcore said.

"What time is it?" Kevin asked with a yawn.

"Close to one o'clock at night," Hardcore said.

"I guess I could turn in," Kevin said.

"How much did you make today," Hardcore asked.

"About 21 gallons of energon," Kevin replied.

"That could last us a week," Hardcore said.

"And I could make more to last even more," Kevin said.

Once Kevin had eaten his dinner he went upstairs with Hardcore. Junkyard was already fast asleep by the time Kevin and joined him. The next morning Kevin was already up and about getting ready to leave to Cybertron.

"I already sent word to the other so they will be meeting us on the other side," Hardcore said.

"Okay, Junkyard has the last batch of energon," Kevin said.

"Now be on your best behavior and stay out of trouble," Mrs. Denns said, "And here is a packed lunch for you." 

""Mom I'm going to be fine," Kevin said slightly embarrassed,

"Here the last batch guys," Junkyard said as he entered the room.

"It's time to go," Hardcore said. "Mr. and Mrs. Denns I must ask you to leave."

When they left the room Hardcore inserted the CD into the computer and the light engulfed them. They soon were on Cybertron and were greeted by Bumblebee and Wheeljack with an anti gravity left.

"It's about time you got here," Wheeljack said.

"At least we're here, Wheeljack," Hardcore said.

Once they got the 21 gallons of energon they left the lab and headed towards the base.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the base without any trouble from the Decepticons. Wheeljack entered the code as the others kept an optic out for the enemy. Once opened they quickly entered and closed the door. Magnus was waiting for them once they had arrived in the main central room.

"Did you have any trouble from the Decepticons?" Magnus asked.

"None sir, we got here safe and sound," Hardcore said.

"Good, is this all?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, all 21 of them," Kevin said, "I can make more when I get back to my lab."

"Good work," Magnus said, "This may last us for a month or so,"

"Only a month and a half if divided evenly," Wheeljack corrected.

"Then that will leave Kevin some time to hang around," Hardcore said.

"Yes, that is true," Magnus said, "Kevin there is something I must show you."

Kevin followed Magnus to another room that contain some computers and in the middle of it was what looked like a suit of armor with the Autobot symbol in the middle of the chest. Its helmet was a standard design with round small domes on the side with long attains. The body armor was made of what looked like soft metallic skin with hard metal at the shoulder and feet.

"Kevin, to show my gratitude for what you are doing for us I had Wheeljack make this armor for you," Magnus said.

"Cool thanks, Magnus," Kevin said as he ran up to the armor.

"The body armor may feel soft but it's tough enough to withstand any attack," Magnus explained, "Care to try it on, Kevin."

A few minutes later Kevin came out of the room wearing the armor for all to see.

"Man, Kevin you look awesome," Hardcore said.

"Now I can fight along side you guys," Kevin said.

"I hope you didn't forget what your mother said about staying out of trouble," Junkyard said.

"Junkyard you're no fun," Kevin said.

As they talked they were unaware that they were being watched by Leaserbeak. Leaserbeak left the base to report back to Megatron. When he arrived he replayed what he heard.

"So they found a way to make energon," Megatron said, "Well then we just have to hunt down this Kevin person and force him to make energon for us."


	9. Chapter 9

After some training sessions in the base's training room Kevin decided to go home. After saying some goodbyes he left with Hardcore to the lab. For the first half of the way there was no trouble but as soon as the lab came into view they were attacked. Missiles exploded near them throwing them back. Kevin hit his head and everything went dark. He soon woke up in a strange room and got up. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell. He then heard footsteps coming to his cell as he approached the front of it. A silver robot appeared in front of his cell. Could this be Megatron everyone was talking about back at the base?

"When Leaserbeak came with info about you I thought of something more of you," Megatron said.

Information about me? Does he know about the energon I can make?

"But that doesn't matter now," Megatron continued, "From here on out you'll be making energon for me."

"And what makes you think I'll make energon for you?" Kevin asked trying to act tough.

"Such foolishness," Megatron said, "I didn't say you had a choice in the matter."

Just then a scream could be heard from somewhere else in the building they were in.

"Sound like my men are having fun with your little friend," Megatron said, "Like I said you don't have much of a choice."

For once Kevin had to agree with Megatron. Kevin had to do what Megatron says who let Hardcore suffer at the hands of his men. He only hope that the others will find them and that he could buy them time.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin sat in the corner of his cell waiting for the Decepticons to return. He had told Megatron that he needed certain ingredients and a lab in order to make energon. He couldn't hear Hardcore anymore but knew that he was still here and hope that he was still alive. Now he could think that what he was doing was the right decision and hope that the others could save them in time. Maybe they didn't even know what happen to them and are still waiting for them. As he thought he heard a noise that came from cell beside him. Kevin then remembered that Hardcore had said about how Optimus had been captured by the Decepticons. Maybe he was still alive and was in the cell next to him. Kevin crawled to the side of the cell and whispered "Hello" to him.

"Hello yourself," Came the response.

"Hey are you Optimus?" Kevin asked.

"Yes and you must be Kevin," Optimus replied.

"I guess you already know what's going on, huh?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I know you did it to save a friend but I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Optimus said.

"I hope so too, Optimus," Kevin said, "There got to be a way out."

A few minutes passed without the two saying a word to each other. Kevin took the time to think of a way out. Suddenly an idea came to him and so he told Optimus what his plan was about. Half an hour passed before a seeker arrived to take Kevin to the lab. When the seeker opened the door Kevin charged him and knocked him to the wall. This stunned the seeker for a while giving Kevin enough time to get the keys and unlock the door to Optimus cage. The two left the dungeon and headed it out.

"I got to find Hardcore," Kevin said.

He entered another room that leads to another dungeon followed by Optimus. He looked around until he saw Hardcore in the far cell. He ran up and locked the door and ran to Hardcore's side.

"Hardcore are you alright?" Kevin asked.

All he got was a groan from Hardcore.

"Kevin?" Hardcore groaned as he looked at Kevin.

"We have to get out of here and fast," Optimus said, "It's only a matter of time before the Decepticons find out we escaped."

Kevin helped Hardcore and out of the cell. They left the dungeon and managed to get out before the alarm was sounded and Decepticons alert to their escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucky for them they met up with a rescue team that was implored to rescue them. They got out and got back to the base without having a single shot fired. When they returned to they base live basically returned to normal once Optimus regain command again. Kevin was viewed as a hero for his actions and was able to return back to his house. He told his worried mother the adventure he had and despite his mother's worries and warning still makes energon for the Autobots. This time he has guards whenever he enters the transformers world and stays at home. With his help the Autobot were able to have a fighting chance against the Decepticons.

Note: I'm ending it here but I may make a squeal to this in the future.


End file.
